


warm

by baexil



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 00-line, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bickering, Drunken Kissing, M/M, Polyamory, Snowed In, fooling around to stay warm?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21978775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baexil/pseuds/baexil
Summary: “I can’t even see out the window because of the snow, let alone find any familiar landmarks,” Renjun tuts and honestly Donghyuck could strangle him.“How did you get us lost again?” Yangyang moans and Donghyuck has to grit his teeth so he doesn’t look away from the road. The trek from the palace to the winter cabin was perilous on a regular day, let alone with a freak snowstorm and winds that blow snow over the road.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno/Liu Yang Yang/Na Jaemin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 105
Collections: kbas secret santa 2019





	warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [null_vier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/null_vier/gifts).



> cries

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” Donghyuck hisses. He tries to turn the wipers on higher but they are already at the highest setting. 

“I can’t even see out the window because of the snow, let alone find any familiar landmarks,” Renjun tuts and honestly Donghyuck could strangle him. 

“How did you get us lost again?” Yangyang moans and Donghyuck has to grit his teeth so he doesn’t look away from the road. The trek from the palace to the winter cabin was perilous on a regular day, let alone with a freak snowstorm and winds that blow snow over the road. He can barely see five feet ahead of the car and the roads are slick to boot. 

“Shouldn’t we just turn around?” Jeno asks curiously. Jaemin has been scrolling on his phone’s map app but they haven’t had service since the blizzard struck. 

“We could be on the way home and I’d have no idea,” Donghyuck grumpily admits. It’s true and anger aside, they are in a dangerous situation. He hopes they can find something soon or he will need to pull the car over and hope for the storm to pass. 

“Ah, the cabin,” Yangyang says, pointing. Sure enough, out in the middle of a blend of snow and wind, a small marker showing the upturn into the mountain driveway is just barely visible. 

“Good eye,” Donghyuck compliments as he turns all of his attention onto turning into the steep drive and not sending their car over the mountain edge. 

He succeeds, somehow, but almost runs into the garage since he can’t see it until his front bumper is within striking range. Slamming on the breaks helps him not crash into the garage but does not help the whiplash the passengers get at the sudden stop. 

There is a variety of mumbled complaints but Donghyuck rolls his eyes. 

“Hey, I got us here.” 

“You also got us lost,” Jaemin chirps in far too happily which only serves to make Donghyuck more irritated. 

Opening the car doors is like opening a door into a strong vacuum. They have to put their shoulders to their doors in order to shove them to open against the strong wind. The short walk from the driveway to the front door feels like a year and Renjun fumbles with the keys multiple times, his hands numb from the cold. 

When they finally get into the house, it feels like a blessing. They tumble in one after another and quickly shut the door behind them, cutting the gust of winds and snow off. 

“Well, that was fucking miserable,” Renjun says, collapsing onto the couch. 

“Who decided that this was a good idea for Christmas again?” Yangyang asks, flopping in beside Renjun and predictably curling into his side. He presses his cold nose again Renjun’s neck and gets a shove in response, yelping. 

“I believe we can blame our prince for that,” Donghyuck says dryly. 

“Hey,” Renjun protests immediately, “I only suggested it since _someone_ was bitching about the queen and all of her parties planned for yuletide.” 

Donghyuck doesn’t have a good retort to that, it’s hard to argue with the truth, but he sends a glare his way, simply because he can. 

“Uh, we’ve got a problem,” Jeno speaks up, his hand on a light switch. Jaemin is hovering by his side, his usual practice, but his eyes are round as Jeno flips the switch back and forth a few times and nothing happens. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Yangyang groans. 

“You are telling me that not only are we stuck out in the middle of nowhere during a snowstorm, but we also have no electricity.” Renjun says with a calm that they are all familiar with as the prince’s right hand men. It means that he is putting on his best diplomatic voice so he doesn’t show how much he’d like to be freaking out. 

“Or service,” Donghyuck mutters unhappily, pulling his phone from his pocket and throwing it on the coffee table. Wasn’t much use to him on his person now. 

“Or heat,” Jeno pipes up and they all turn to him. 

“What?” Donghyuck asks. 

“This cabin was built during the gas shortage in the 1970s so the water and heat and stove are all run on-” Jeno supplies. 

“Electricity,” Yangyang groans, flopping over onto his prince in a childish fit of unhappiness. 

There is a silence as they all realize how not fun this supposed “boys trip” was going to be. 

“Merry Christmas?” Jaemin tries only for Donghyuck to pick his phone back up from the coffee table and throw it at him. 

\----- 

They briefly talk about getting back into the car for warmth, but they decide against it since they’ll need the gas for the trek home when the storm blows over. They really just have to survive the night and the weather should be just right to return to the capitol tomorrow. 

So they raid the pantry and find plenty of non-perishables to eat and pull together a yummy, if not eclectic, meal. There are stocks of water in the storage, surely just in case something just like this is to happen which puts them all in a better mood. It’s amazing what a bit of nurishment can do to brighten everyone’s mood. 

Jaemin finds some candles while Yangyang works on figuring out how the fireplace works but Renjun starts to shiver. 

“Cold?” Donghyuck asks, eyebrows furrowed. 

Renjun shrugs but their prince is never one to complain at his own suffering so Jeno grabs all of the blankets from the bedrooms and piles them on the couch, tucking Renjun in between them. 

“If you ate a bit more, you’d actually have some meat on your bones to keep you warm,” Donghyuck snipes but the harsh tone belays the soft hands he has as he tucks a blanket over Renjun’s shoulders, stroking the skin of his neck. 

“Stop fussing,” Renjun frowns, but also does nothing to move Donghyuck or his attention anywhere else. Jeno smiles at them both, shaking his head, as he leans in to wrap his arms around their burrito blanket prince. 

“Ah ha!” Yangyang shouts in triumph and if that wasn’t enough to draw their attention to him, the _whoosh_ of a fire starting would certainly do it. Yangyang points to the fire and grins, looking back at them as if expecting them to praise him. 

They oblige because they love him. 

The room gets darker as the short day ends and the sun is hidden by the snowstorm but the light they have from the candles and the fireplace is enough to cast the living room in a warm glow. Opposite of that, they are all starting to shiver now and Jaemin has long since crawled into the prince’s pile of blankets. 

“I don’t know if I can sleep like this,” Jeno admits as his teeth chatter. Donghyuck frowns worriedly. 

“It’s only going to get colder,” Yangyang says, a bit quiet as he turns into Jaemin and Renjun, burrowing into their sides. 

“We should probably sleep here, in front of the fire,” Donghyuck says, immediately going into problem solver mode. He looks around, taking gauge of everything around them, before standing and nudging Jeno. 

“Help me?” He asks. Jeno, being the good boy he is, follows him without question. They push aside all of the living room furniture and drag two mattresses from the spare bedrooms. The prince and the two flanking him watch with curious eyes but don’t move either. Donghyuck finishes up with bringing every single cloth that could be used as a blanket or something to trap heat and piles it on the mattresses. He even finds some flannel sheets that he knows will help a lot. 

“What are you doing?” Renjun asks, finally giving into his curiosity as Donghyuck finishes putting the sheets on the sheets. He stands, hands on his hips and looks down at what he’s made with pride. 

“Body heat,” he explains, “We can all sleep here tonight.” 

“Mother is going to kill you when she finds you’ve ransacked the house,” Renjun says. 

“For the safety and comfort of the future king, I think she’ll deal,” Donghyuck says with a roll of his eyes, he reaches out, “Come here.” 

Renjun goes down first, in the middle, their center point as always. Jaemin is a close second as Yangyang mirrors him. Jeno joins them as Donghyuck starts to arrange the blankets over them. By the time he is slipping in himself, he is giggling at the absurd amount of blankets he’s amassed for them. 

“It’s heavy,” Jaemin complains but the others are starting to giggle now too. 

“I understand you want us to be warm, but isn’t this a bit excessive?” Yangyang wheezes through a full-blown laugh. 

“Shut up,” Donghyuck says with mirth, tucking himself in behind Yangyang and fitting into his back, “Let’s get warm first and then we can reevaluate.” 

They do end up shedding some blankets after warmth is generated underneath their pocket of space. The blankets serve only as a hindrance as they all scooch closer together so they get rid of some more to lighten the load and so they can press closer together. Silence falls over them but none of them are really asleep. 

“This reminds me of when we were little,” Jeno whispers into the quiet. A chuckle, it sounds like Jaemin. 

“We used to beg to sleep in the same room when we came here,” Renjun reminisces. They always had, up until they were ten or so, then they started getting excuses about it being improper. It never stopped them from sneaking into each other’s rooms the moment the adults were asleep. 

“This is not exactly the getaway I was imagining,” Yangyang says with a sigh. Donghyuck can’t help but to agree with him. 

“Last big trip before your coronation, huh?” Jeno says a bit wistfully. 

“If this is a sign of things to come, I’m nervous,” Renjun says dryly and the other boys chuckle. 

“If we are together, we can handle anything that comes your way,” Donghyuck says suddenly, “If we can handle no electricity, no water, heat, in the middle of the snowstorm, we can handle anything.” 

“If we were able to deal with Donghyuck going through puberty, we can handle anything,” Yangyang teases and then yelps with he gets pinched for the comment. 

“Not exactly the celebration we had planned,” Jaemin says and it’s obvious in his tone that he is pouting hard. 

“You actually planned something other than coming up here and hiding away from civilization?” Renjun asks in disbelief. 

“Yeah, we planned on getting you spectacularly drunk as well.” Donghyuck admits. Renjun cackles. 

“Well, any reason that plan changed? Last time I checked, drinking doesn’t require electricity and will generate its own heat.” Their prince says which is followed by a breath of silence. 

“Rock, paper, scissors to see who has to go get it,” Yangyang says quickly. 

“I made this bed, I’m not leaving it.” Donghyuck insists. 

“You are all wimps,” Jaemin says as he squirms from his covers. When his chest is free, he freezes and slides back under the covers, “Nevermind, it’s fucking cold.” 

“What about this,” Renjun chimes in, forever their mediator, “Whoever gets up, braves the cold, and gets us alcohol gets a very special treat from their prince.” 

A treat could only mean one thing. 

Donghyuck is up and out of the covers in a flash, kicking Yangyang when he tries to grab his leg to slow him down. 

“You stay and keep the future king warm, I’ll go get the liquor.” He says, struggling to get free from Yangyang who is persistently dragging him back down. 

“I’ll keep the future king warm with my dick when I come back with the liquor, don’t you worry,” Yangyang says shoving him to the ground before pouncing up and running to the cellar. By the time Donghyuck gets back onto his feet, Yangyang is long gone. 

“I hope he freezes his dick off,” Donghyuck says bitterly much to the amusement of the three who hadn’t left the warmth of the covers at all. 

“God, you guys are so embarrassing,” Renjun says with a flush that isn’t just the body heat of the two in the blankets with him. Jeno instead seems to have switched places with Jaemin and is moving in an obvious way. He frowns, something about when the cat is gone, the mice will play springing into his mind but it’s wiped as Jaemin coos at him. 

“Aw, poor Donghyuck, come here and I’ll kiss it all better,” Jaemin says reaching for him. He’d have to be insane to refuse him so he doesn’t. Their lips meet and the short time Donghyuck wasn’t under the covers has made his lips a stark contrast to the warmth of Jaemin’s kiss. Guiding hands pull him back under the covers and work on getting him warm again, all while they trade soft kisses. Donghyuck shivers and he’s not for sure if it’s the chill escaping him or the way Jaemin’s warm hand pressing into the skin of his back. 

They are interrupted by Yangyang sliding back into the living room in his socks, fisting two liquor bottles. He pauses. 

“Lee Jeno! You better not be stealing my reward!” He says before practically diving back into the covers, alcohol still in hand. 

“Just keeping him warm,” Jeno says with a cheeky smile. 

“Stop touching him or no drink for you!” Yangyang protests and Jeno acquistes, holding his hands up in surrender. 

“Shut up and come here,” Renjun says, a bit breathlessly. Yangyang slides closer to him but their prince reaches for the alcohol instead. The boy pouts for a moment but Renjun wipes it away with a kiss. 

“Spiced rum?” Jeno asks, grabbing a bottle, “Of all the things you could’ve grabbed?” 

“It’s the best thing to drink without any mixers and it’ll feel warm,” Yangyang hisses, even their prince’s kisses can not distract him from Jeno’s smartass comment, “Or would you like to go and get something else for yourself.” 

Renjun bats them both away, trying to pull Yangyang back into laying and kissing him again. 

“Stop bickering.” He orders. 

“If you don’t want the rum, we will take it over here,” Jaemin pipes up, reaching over to take a bottle. Donghyuck sits up so he can open up the bottle and they both take a shot. 

“Oh, wow,” Donghyuck says, blinking tears out of his eyes, “That’s strong.” Jaemin is coughing but Jeno swigs it back like a champ because he is a monster. Yangyang is looking at him with a slightly terrified expression. Jeno saying ‘yum’ and going in for another drink only makes the expression deeper. 

“Weren’t you just complaining about me grabbing the rum?” Yangyang snarks. Jeno shrugs. 

“As needs must.” 

“Can’t really be picky right now, can we?” Renjun says with a shrug before he also takes a shot. He promptly splutters. 

“I’m telling on you, trying to kill the prince,” Jeno says as he pounds at Renjun’s back as he coughs. 

“Tell to who? There’s no phone service,” Yangyang bickers but they both stare as Renjun sucks in a breath and then knocks back another swig of the rum. This time he swallows it with ease. 

“Impressive,” Yangyang comments as Renjun wipes the back of his mouth with his sleeve. 

“I am your future king,” he says, “I’m _always_ impressive.” 

While the three of them fight, Donghyuck has managed to roll back on top of Jaemin and mostly pull his shirt over his chest. 

“Please, don’t, it’s cold,” he gasps, head arching back. That doesn’t fail to drawn Jeno’s attention, as Jaemin always does. 

“I heard that body heat is easier shared between bare skin,” Donghyuck says with a toothy smile, finally succeeding by pulling his shirt over his head and immediately crushing him with a kiss as soon as it’s thrown somewhere over his shoulder. He’s sure to press his body weight down, pushing Jaemin into the mattress and listens to him gasp in appreciation. 

Jeno tries to slide up next to Jaemin, but Donghyuck shoves at him. 

“What do you think you are doing?” He asks, breaking his kiss with Jaemin, leaving him panting as he moves down to place kisses at his neck. 

“Um, joining?” Jeno says like it shouldn’t even be asked. 

“Nope, this is my reward, go find your own.” Donghyuck says paying special attention to Jaemin’s clavicle and only looks up to push Jeno towards the other two again. 

Puppy dog eyes are in full effect when Jeno turns over to plead with Renjun and Yangyang. Renjun takes pity on him being left out and opens his arms to him. Jeno slots in between his arms and between him and Yangyang they work on deposing him of his clothes. 

Despite the division set by Donghyuck, they don’t stay separated very long, drawn in together as they have always been. 

They pass the bottle of rum between them, trading quips, their kisses steadily getting spicier with every drink. Characteristically, Yangyang is the first one who gets impatient first trailing his kisses down their prince’s neck and chest until he is tugging down his sweats to mouth at his cock. 

Renjun hisses out a breath and arches his neck back as the room quietens between them leaving only the noise of gasps and moans. Jeno ends up following Yangyang down to help and Renjun enjoys threading his hands through their hair and turns to catch Jaemin’s eyes, turned on his side, having being stripped of all of his clothes, and Donghyuck behind him, mouthing at his neck as his hand slowly pumps Jaemin’s dick. Slowly, carefully, and teasing just under the head just like Jaemin likes. 

The visual is too much, Renjun squeezes his eyes shut and arches back, hands gripping at the soft hair of the two doing amazing things with their mouths. Yangyang gets the final moment, pushing Jeno away so he can swallow their prince down to the hilt and swallow up his release. 

Jeno whines at being pushed and Yangyang gives him a kiss to make him feel a bit better. Despite being boneless, Renjun’s body thrums when thinks of where their mouths have been, possibly trading his cum. As they part with a final soft kiss, they both simultaneously turn to give him a heated stare. He beckons them to him, only fair that they get what he received. 

When they are all satisfied in their own various ways, Renjun slumps over, panting. When he feels sweat trail from his hairline, he curls up in the middle of their new dog pile. 

“Well, that certainly got the heat going,” he says with mirth. The other boys press together, laughing along with him. They easily fall asleep after that, feeling a bit tipsy and a lot warm. 

As Renjun’s eyes slip closed, he hangs onto the feeling of whole-ness he feels surrounded by his childhood playmates, his best friends, his boys. 

Love radiates in his chest and he turns, a smile on his face and falls asleep trying to think of how he can get a similar-sized mattress in the palace. 

“Love you guys,” he mutters sleepily. He barely hears the responses as he sinks into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> happy holidays from a treat-full santa and happy early 2020, so glad we got you **e**


End file.
